Victori-yes: On the Roof
by omegafire17
Summary: Cat and Robbie have never been happier than with each other, especially after their date in the park. And while both are enjoying their little rooftop picnic date, when Robbie's grandmother comes for a visit, what will happen as a result? RobbieXCat, Rated T


**Disclaimer:** Never did own Victorious or any of it's characters, and that hasn't changed ;)

**Rating:** M

**Yes you read that right; a rooftop picnic date ;) And if it wasn't already obvious, reading the rest of the Victori-yes series would obviously help XD Victori-yes: Another Date in particular is needed to understand the whole 'warm' angle near the end :P Still, enjoy!**

* * *

"Could you pass me a strawberry, Cat?" Robbie asked, at the moment glancing down at his sandwich. When he looked up though, he was surprised to find a strawberry literally touching his lips, fingers curled around it.

Cat giggled with a sweet smile. "Eat" she breathed happily.

He chuckled at how cute that was. "My pleasure" he said softly, opening his mouth to take in the strawberry, but his upper lip brushed against Cat's finger. She seemed to like it though, giggling as she returned to her own food. Still, he enjoyed Cat's giggle the same way he was enjoying the strawberry's sweet juices... okay, that sounded kinda wrong.

Even as they ate, a light wind blew across their rooftop picnic date, but unlike at the park, Cat wasn't wearing a dress. She wore the same outfit she wore when she sung onstage with Jade at Kararoke Dokie: the jean shorts, the sparkly silver shirt, even her bra was the same from the straps (although he admitted that he hadn't initially known that). He'd been curious when he first saw it, and asked if it was the same outfit, which she had responded with a yes. And that included his 'exactly the same' question, where she told him she was wearing the same bra and underwear too; only her shoes were different.

He'd been nervously pleased to hear that, even if he still didn't know what underwear she wore that night at Kararoke Dokie.

"Thanks for inviting me over to your house, Robbie" Cat breathed, bringing his attention back to her sweet smile. "It's really nice here, and it's so sunny up here on the roof!"

"That it is" he answered, looking around the roof. "I still remember coming up here a lot, to just... get away from things for a time"

"Why?" she asked in a worried tone, her hand touching his arm. "Were you lonely?"

"Not really lonely, more like, um-" he tried to explain, liking it when Cat sat even closer to him. "More like not wanting to be yelled out, or said I was worthless, or sprayed... I don't know, I guess I was just seeking comfort when things were really bad"

"That's so sad" she breathed sadly, resting her head against his arm, her hand going through his hair. "What was the worst?"

"My grandmother coming to visit" he said faintly, sighing.

She immediately sat up with a gasp, her expression worried. "Your grandmother?" she breathed, to which he nodded. "Oh man, I hate her... and I like everybody!"

"Well, it's not your fault, Cat" he said gently, holding her close himself, which she happily returned. "She's family, and I have to love her for that, but she's just... horrible. And I really hope I don't have to see her anytime soon"

_"Robbie! Is that you!?"_

Both of them broke apart in shock, and Robbie was horrified. "Oh no, no NO!" he raged against the sky. "Why is she here!"

_"Robbie! Quit screaming at the sky and answer me!"_

He covered his face with his hand, sighing heavily while Cat looked down at their food sadly. "Yes, Mamaw, it's Robbie" he said in a louder voice, so that it carried down from the roof.

_"Good! Now why are you up there with that red-headed abomination!?"_

Cat gasped at the sheer rudeness of this, but he was the most offended; he immediately went to the edge of the roof. "Hey! Cat is my girlfriend Mamaw, and you will not speak to her that way!" he yelled down, seriously ticked off.

_"I thought you were smarter than that! There are plenty of better girls out there than her!"_

"I didn't want a better girl!" he yelled, thoroughly fed up with this. "I wanted Cat!"

Though he didn't see any of this, Cat gasped again in surprise, her cheeks reddening as she giggled happily, a hand going to her chest. "Oh Robbie" she breathed, unable to stop smiling as she toyed with another strawberry. For some reasons, she was imagining giving this one to him the same way she'd done minutes earlier.

Robbie turned his gaze back to Cat, ignoring his grandmother's yells below (something about psychological problems). "This is gonna take awhile" he said, sighing as he stood up, the yelling still going on below (this time to stop ignoring her). "I'm gonna have to go down there and tell her to leave. Cat, you better stay here"

"You're gonna leave me up here, alone?" she asked worriedly, looking up at him with those brown eyes.

"Not completely" he said sincerely, taking her purple giraffe from beside her and putting him into her arms. "He can keep you company. And would you rather be down there with her?"

"No thank you" she breathed quickly, holding her giraffe closer as he walked to a different edge of the roof, going down the ladder.

Up on the roof, Cat smiled again as she remembered Robbie's words: 'I didn't want a better girl! I wanted Cat!'. "Robbie" she breathed softly, then her grip on her giraffe caused him to make a sound, which made her laugh hard. "Oh my god, that was so inappropriate!" she breathed when she finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. "You have a foul mouth Mr. Giraffe!" she breathed happily as she turned him to face her, her giggling the loudest thing up there.

* * *

Cat didn't know how long she stayed up there on Robbie's roof. It might have been an hour, but she couldn't be sure... all she knew was that she really liked the wind that blew across her skin, and the feeling of the sunshine on her face. She giggled to herself, "Sunny" she breathed happily as she looked up at the sun, but only for a moment.

What she didn't like was the muffled arguing. She could hear Robbie and his grandmother arguing even from up here, even if she couldn't make out all of their words, but the tone frightened her a little: Robbie was truly angry at the things his grandmother was saying against her, and she didn't want to see OR hear him like that. But could she do? Robbie told her to stay up here, and here she was gonna stay until he came back, but how long would that take?

She held her purple giraffe closer to her chest. "It's okay Mr. Giraffe" she said to him sadly. "Robbie will be back soon, I know it!" she breathed, squeezing him tighter.

He made a noise in response, and she sighed, putting him down on her lap. "Phooey" she stated sadly to the wind.

Then she heard the sound of a door opening, lifting her head. "Robbie?" she asked, but no one answer. When she put her hand to her ear though, she definitely heard the arguing getting louder... until she actually heard the heated tone directly outside. She quickly moved on her hands and knees toward the edge, not noticing the rough feel of roof tiles as she saw Robbie and Robbie's grandmother outside, still arguing. It saddened her more to watch Robbie still yelling, quite ticked.

But after a moment, she saw more: despite the fact that they were arguing, Robbie's parents were moving past them, putting things into Robbie's grandmother's car. Then they walked back into the house, didn't come out for awhile (_"Are they hiding?"_ she thought brightly, briefly smiling), then came back out with more stuff to put into the car.

She gasped when she realized what it meant: Robbie's grandmother was leaving! Yay! Happy Day!

She quickly turned around and went back to their picnic blanket, giggling happily to herself. Robbie had asked her to wait there, and here is where she would sit when he returned; she didn't want him wasting time by being confused why she wasn't on her spot. And while she waited, she toyed with a strawberry between her fingers, giggling at the fruit's bright red color.

_"It's just like my hair"_ she thought happily. _"Except brighter- *she sniffed the strawberry with a smile* and much less scenty"_

She heard a car engine rev up, and when she heard it, she laughed in response. "Bye bye Robbie's grandma!" she said brightly, waving toward the front of their house. "Don't come back soon!"

After the car noise faded away, it was mostly quiet from below the roof, though she did hear a few words between Robbie and his parents. She couldn't make any of it out though, so she was happily content to wait for him.

About five minutes passed, then she heard the distinct creak of the ladder: Robbie was coming up, yay! She quickly brushed her hair up over her shoulders, making it as smooth as possible.

And the first thing she heard as he climbed up, was simply heavy breathing, along with very frustrated groans. She quickly turned around as he got off the ladder onto the roof, and was really worried when he started crawling over to her. "Robbie, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah" he rasped slightly, sounding exhausted. "I'll be okay... I just need to-" he breathed, slowly laying down on his back beside her. "Rest my voice"

She giggled with a smile. "Rest" she repeated, then she instantly got closer, putting both hands on his cheeks. "Robbie, don't rest your head on those hard tiles" she said softly, her red hair dangling. "Rest on my lap; it's much softer and warmer"

He didn't respond, but he didn't resist either when she gently guided his head to her lap, even as his body slowly adjusted to the position. "See?" she breathed happily, running her hand through his hair. "Isn't this better?"

"Yeah... much" he breathed with a softer tone, then sighed. "Oh man I really hate my grandma"

"Yeah, she's a pain" she said sadly, still gently resting his head in her lap. "How can you stand her?"

"She's my family; I have to stand her" he said faintly, eyes half-closed. "But we really don't get along when it comes to you, Cat"

"I heard, and I saw" she said, working her hands down his arms, right onto his hands. "When you were angry, yelling at your grandmother, you were really scary, Robbie"

"I-" he started to say, then his eyes opened as he looked up at her. "I scared you, Cat?" he asked, and she could feel the worry even from here.

"Yeah" she said sadly, her fingers playing with his. "You've always been scary when you're angry, Robbie. I hope I don't have to see it again soon"

He moved a bit, and she thought he was getting up, but he only got himself up a few inches on his hands. She giggled at how close he was. "Do I scare you now?" he asked gently, one hand going up into her hair, stroking it gently.

She hummed as she felt his stroking touch; she couldn't help it, his hand felt so good when he stroked her head and her hair, just like it did when he petted her headbump at the Cow-Wow. She shook her head with a giggle, "No" she breathed happily.

"Good" Robbie breathed softly, then he leaned up slowly. She recognized he wanted a kiss (which was cool; she really really liked kissing hehe), and she closed her eyes, touching her lips to him, making a sound at how good it felt. The kiss didn't last too long, but she didn't mind much, even as she smiled at him still on her lap. "Are you feeling warm, Robbie?"

"Very" he breathed gently, smiling up at her. "In fact, I'd like more warm"

"Uh uh uh uh uh" she said rapidly, to his surprise and her giggling laughter. "Which warm?" she said with a playful twist.

He blinked once, then he laughed to himself, briefly closing his eyes as he smiled. "Even though that was my idea, it takes some getting used to" he admitted, to which both of them laughed. Then he hummed a bit, resting his head on her lap, she thinking that he was thinking of which warm. She smiled as she watched him thinking; it was so cute the way his eyebrows moved as he thought.

Then he looked back up at her, and she smiled sweeter without knowing it. "Well, I definitely enjoyed the warm we were just doing" he said in his own playful tone.

"And?" she said eagerly, nervously giggling.

"I'd like more Warm 1" he continued playfully. "Along with a little of Warm 2 later on"

"Oh my god, yay!" she cried out brightly, attaching herself to Robbie as she laughed. She barely noticed that doing so briefly rolled them on the roof, making it so that both of them were on their sides; too busy giggling as she held Robbie close. Robbie was surprised at what just happened, but he chuckled as he held her back (double-yay!), smiling at her adorable antics.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered to him, in a really breathy wanting tone.

He chuckled, then he smiled. "Nothing" he answered gently, then he touched his lips to her hungry ones. She touched his cheek as they kissed, just as he touched her hair into the kiss (even better!), holding each other close with their other hands. Below them, there was the faint sound of another car starting up, which pulled out of Robbie's house's driveway and drove off somewhere.

Cat heard this, but at the moment, she didn't really care that she and Robbie were alone on the roof; matter-of-fact, there was nothing she'd rather be doing.

* * *

**I admit, the initial idea was to have this continue into a much 'hotter' line of warmth, but hey, this whole sweet date + later moments seemed too good to leave in the M section XD Of course, it's always an option that I can continue later, whenever I'm up for it ;)**

**I also realized I'd been using Robbie exclusively for the other fanfictions in this series, so this time, I tried my hand at Cat's POV. How did you think I did? :)**


End file.
